


You're Late

by MarshallDFaythe



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, F/M, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshallDFaythe/pseuds/MarshallDFaythe
Summary: Zack waited for Aerith, wondering if she would show up to guide him once more. Would she be angry with him? Would she be proud? He wanted to reach out to her. He wanted to reach out to Cloud. He was too scared, so he simply waited.OrA very sappy and sweet reunion between Aerith and Zack in the Lifestream.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough, zerith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	You're Late

''You're late.'' Her voice was playful, but it betrayed underlying sorrow. Zack Fair knew he was late. What, five years late now? He had lost track of time just like he lost track of himself for a while. In the Lifestream, it wasn't always so easy to pull yourself back together after falling apart. There were many other people, many other  _ souls  _ blended together and it took an immense amount of strength to separate yourself from the conglomerate.

''Hmm, technically I think you're late.'' Zack answered, the forest wind cool on his face. Interesting that she would choose a forest. It wasn't shocking, this was  _ her  _ he was talking about. He expected a field full of spring flowers, but perhaps there were still many surprises left for him to discover.

''Ha ha, very funny.'' She scolded him, but she was laughing, too. Zack wanted to cry. Oh, how he'd  _ missed  _ her laughter.

''Where are you?'' The Ex- Soldier glanced around from tree to tree, not seeing any sign or a familiar silhouette. What form would she choose, he wondered? Would she stay the way she did when she passed? Or would she be in that simple blue dress once more? Zack wondered what she would look like now.

''Come find me!'' Soft giggles drifted up to the dawn skies. He paced around the trees, following the sounds of her laughter. She guided him in death just as she had guided him in life. They played this game of cat and mouse for what seemed like an eternity before she slipped up and the glimpse of a soft, pink ribbon caught Zack's eye. He slowly approached the tree before darting around it-to find she wasn't there.

''No fair! You're cheating!'' It was silent before there was a tap on his shoulder and the sound of her laughter filled the air again. Zack turned, and there she was. His voice caught in his throat, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

''Found you~!'' She chirped, emerald eyes glittering impishly.

''Aerith.'' All other words failed him as he reached a tender hand to softly rest in her hair. His thumb stroked across the pretty pink ribbon now firmly secured within her hair. It was proof that she had never forgotten.

''See?'' Aerith spoke as though she read his mind, ''I didn't forget you.''

''Nothing will ever, ever fix what I did to you. I am...so unbelievably sorry...'' Zack tried his hardest to stop the tears, but they overflowed down the side of his face in little rivers. She just smiled so lovingly, gingerly wiping them away.

''You saved his life, right? Even if it meant not coming home to me, or your parents. That makes you a hero.'' Aerith whispered so softly, and Zack gathered the brunette in his arms.

''I never meant to leave you...''

''I know that now. I was very confused for a while...and maybe hurt. But I  _ understand  _ now, Zack. This world needs him. I already forgave you.'' She hummed soothingly into his shoulder and Zack's entire being trembled.

''Thank you...You never stopped being my reason...to keep fighting, to find a way home. I intended to come home and marry you.''

''Right on the spot? How bold!'' Her laughter was merry and it somehow made Zack cry harder.

''Damn right...Just scoop you up, walk you over the threshold of your church and ask you to marry me, right in that bed of flowers.'' His voice was a little hard to understand through his tears. Zack felt wetness on his shirt and thought for a brief moment that it might be raining. He soon realized the sky was still clear as day and the rain was coming from the beautiful eyes of his lover.

''I wanted to be angry...I tried to stop thinking about you. I think he even reminded me of you...but I couldn't let go. I wanted answers when I already knew what they were...I wish I could have saved you. I wish the planet spared you...'' Aerith's voice broke and Zack tightened his grip on her. He would never let this woman go again.

''If it spared me, then we wouldn't be here together...see, its fate!'' Zack tried to cheer her up, resting his cheek against the soft strands of her hair.

''You're right...'' Aerith drew back from their hug, and Zack watched the forest change to a very familiar location. His eyes widened as he took in the church once more...he'd missed that, too.

''Our friends won't be here for a while, you know. They'll miss out!'' Zack looked down at his beautiful muse. She held her hands together as if she were saying a prayer, her smile soft.

''Then I guess we'll just have to do it again after they're all here someday!'' Aerith's jeweled eyes glimmered in the darkness of Midgar, just as they had for so many years. She was one of a kind. Zack had known this the minute he laid eyes on her.

''You're serious? You really want to? With me? Right now?''

''Of course! Not getting cold feet?''

''Not at all...I want to be sure this is what you want, Aerith.'' Her name left his lips like a gospel.

''I love you, Zack. I have no doubts....and any I did have were gone the minute I saw you again...'' She shook her head, her eyes ever bright.

''Aerith Gainsborough...'' Zack stepped down to one knee, taking one of her delicate hands in his,''would you do me the honor of marrying me?''

''I thought you'd never ask...'' She laughed happily, pulling him back up with surprising strength. Zack didn't have time to think before she was kissing him. His eyes slid closed and he all but melted against her. This was it. His sanctuary, his saving grace, his reward in the afterlife. A future with the woman he loved. Zack lifted her up and spun her, Aerith's hair swinging in the light breeze. Together, they crossed the threshold into their future. Zack Fair was home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Cried a few times writing this, but it was worth it.


End file.
